OUAT OneShots
by DodgersMutant
Summary: Just a bunch of OUAT One-Shots. If you have any ideas for a ship that I could write a chapter for, then just send in your ideas. Thanks! Reviews Are Love! :
1. Chapter 1

[[Chapter One]]

David Nolan was the only one left in the animal shelter that night. He had gotten enough trust from the doctors and owners so that he could close up the place. He hadn't had anyone walk in so he busied himself with sweeping the front room with a broom.

He was humming to himself as he broomed and quietly sang along to the music on the radio behind him that sat on the front desk.

All of a sudden, a jingle of bells could be heard as the front door was pushed open. He turned to look at the figure that entered, curious to see who would come at this late hour.

Graham, the sheriff of Storybrooke, had walked in and was nursing his left arm to his chest. David could see the pain in the other man's eyes as well as blood dripping from the wound and the tears in his shirt.

David was quick to drop the broom onto a set of chairs before rushing to the sheriff and placing a hand on his shoulder as he began to usher him down a hallway and into a room.

"What happened?" David asked as he made Graham sit on one of the beds inside the room.

"I was in the woods and I thought I found my wolf. So I followed it and it turned out it wasn't and it bit me. I was quick enough to run and ended up finding this place. I assumed since it was an animal attack that I would need to come here." Graham quickly explained.

"A wolf? Hmm.." David replied with a raised brow before inspecting the injured hand of the man. He saw the bite butluckily it wasn't deep.

"You're in luck. It isn't deep enough to need stitches. Just a quick clean and wrap and you'll be good!" David said as he went to grab some rubbing alcohol and some cotton balls from the cabinet behind him.

Graham watched him as he went about getting his things. He eyed the other man's tall figure and back before quickly looking away as David caught him looking at him. Both men blushed deeply as David went to him and began to clean his wound.

Graham winced as he did that and became even more embarrassed as he noticed that he was gripping David's shoulder tightly. David smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry, if it helps with the pain.." his voice trailed off once they made eye contact. Graham was quick to lean in and kiss David's lips softly before pulling away quickly with a deep red face.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I.." Graham quickly responded as he averted the other man's intense blue eyes.

"Don't worry. Just let me finish with your hand," David cut him off as he finished cleaning his hand and threw away bloody cotton balls. He put the rubbing alcohol away in a cabinet and grabbed some gauze.

When David stood in front of Graham, he began to wrap the gauze around his injured hand. Graham watched the wrapping before looking at David's face and eyeing his face. A look of determination was on his face as he wrapped the gauze.

"Now I'll just give you an anti-rabies shot and you're done." David told him.

Once Graham was given the shot and David checked for anymore injuries. The two man walked out of the room and down the hallway. Graham was following behind David down the hall before he cleared his throat and spoke.

"About the kiss..I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable or ruined a chance of a friendship." Graham spoke loudly as he stopped in his tracks as soon as David stopped in front of him.

Graham watched his back quietly and curiously as he stood there. David stared straight ahead as he thought about the kiss to himself.

"Davi-" Graham began but was cut off as soon as David whirled around quickly. He pushed the other man against a wall of the hallway and held him there. His long arms were on either side of Graham's shoulders as he looked at him intensely.

Graham's breath was labored as he stared at the man before him in pure shock. David quickly leaned in and captured the man's lips with his as he kissed him hungrily. Graham was shocked at first as his eyes widened for a second before closing in absolute bliss as he kissed David back.

David pulled away after a moment of their hot make out before looking at the sheriff. Graham smiled lightly before stepping forward so that both men's bodies touched. He eagerly kissed him roughly as he wrapped his arms around the blue eyed man's torso. David was quick to kiss him back just as roughly as he gripped Graham's hips.

Graham had David pinned against the wall this time as they both kissed each other deeply, slipping tongues into mouths as they fought for dominance. Hands eagerly roamed new places as clothes began to become discarded.

After what seemed like eternity but was really only hours, both men lay panting on the hallway floor. Graham laid on David with his face burrowed in his neck.

"That was amazing," David panted out as he tilted his head backwards and tried to remember what had just happened in those sweet hours.

Graham lifted his head and smirked. "Round two?" He barely breathed out before both men were at it again.


	2. Chapter 2

[[Chapter Two]]

A/N: This chapter involves the characters of David Nolan and an OC I made named, Josh. Josh is David's older brother so this story will have incest. Though technically they aren't blood related. It's kinda like Loki and Thor. Anyways enjoy. Read and review!

David was concerned. He was concerned about his older brother, Josh. For some strange reason, Josh had been avoiding him at all costs. He didn't even answer his calls or texts. David decided that enough was enough. He was going to confront his brother and make sure that he was okay.

David headed towards Josh's music shop. The front door was open and boxes lay everywhere. Josh was still unpacking and setting up the place. He made his way through the shop and headed behind the counter to reach the back door. Behind this door is where the store kept its extra stash of things. David walked in and looked around.

"Josh?" he called out and barely saw the figure of his brother dart behind some stack of boxes. His brow furrowed as he stepped closer to that stack.

"Josh, are you okay? You've been avoiding me and I want to make sure you're okay." David stated as he got closer to the boxes.

Turning he saw his older brother pressed against the wall, he seemed to lean against the wall limply as if he was supporting himself. His eyes were tightly closed and he was sweating as he shook. David ran towards him and placed his hands on Josh's elbows.

"Brother, are you hurt? What's the matter? Answer me." David whispered. His voice was shaky for he was scared for his brother.

"Baby brother, I am not hurt. At all. I've learned something about myself and I don't think you'd like to know," Josh whispered back as he kept his eyes closed.

"What did you learn? I will accept you for who you are. You know that Josh." David stated as he pulled his brother away from the wall. Josh stumbled to the side and was now leaning against David's body.

"Oh, the way you say my name and the way you hold me like this. And care for me..it drives me..insane." Josh whispered as he opened his eyes and looked at the eyes of his little brother.

David looked back into his eyes. He was confused as to what his brother meant by that. But that was soon answered for him when Josh leaned in and pressed his soft lips against his.

Josh kissed him slowly and gently, closing his eyes. He hoped that somehow his brother would return the kiss and the love he had for him.

David was still in shock but he heard the quiet sigh leave his brother's mouth as he began to pull away. Suddenly, David didn't want his brother's mouth to leave his. He wanted it against his.

David quickly pulled Josh's body closer to his as he gripped his brother's chin and tilted his head backwards. Both men looked into each other's eyes as they panted.

"Do, do you hate me?" Josh whispered as he gulped. David shook his head.

"No," David whispered as he leaned in closer to his brother. Their faces were now inches apart.

"Good. Do you love me?" Josh whispered huskily as he licked his lips. He ran his hand up to caress David's cheek and he ran his fingers across his face.

"Yes. I love you so much," David answered as he gently smiled.

"Show me how much," Josh whispered seductively as a smirk appeared on his face.

David's mouth came crashing down on Josh's mouth as the brothers kissed each other hungrily. Their mouths claimed each other's and tongues danced together. Arms wrapped around torsos as hands ran along the strong bodies. Teeth bit at skin and nipped along the soft skin of the necks. Moans and groans rolled off tongues and spilled out of soft lips.

Before long, clothes were falling off bodies and were hitting the ground with quiet thuds. Bodies pressed against each other as thrusts were exchanged.

Both brothers didn't care what others thought of them. They loved each other and no one could change that.


End file.
